


Flying High

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art drawn for the Imitation Challenge on Livejournal's HP Fringeart community: Harry chasing the Snitch as an imitation of Maxfield Parrish's famous painting, "The Dinky Bird."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> I loved painting this wonderful background with the castle and trees, and tried to make it look like the texture of the original painting. I also wanted to express the joy I always imagine Harry must feel when he's flying. I don't see this as taking place during an actual game, but in practice, or just flying for fun. And in keeping with the stylization of the original art and the feeling of freedom I wanted to convey, I simplified the Quidditch uniform (as portrayed in the movies), and did away with the hood and all the padded guards and the gloves. :)

The original "The Dinky Bird" by Maxfield Parrish:

My imitation:  
**Flying High**


End file.
